


Enhchanted

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Enchanted - Freeform, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Stockholm, It's not really that bad though, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Multi, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), October, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: When Beelzebub first met Eve, the only word that could describe how Ze felt was "enchanted," despite Gabriel, Crowley, and Aziraphale trying to kill each other.





	Enhchanted

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so excited about this prompt all month! Even though it's a ship that me and like, one other person ship, but I don't care!

_Enchanted_._ “Placed under a spell; bewitched,” or, “filled with delight; charmed.”_

Beelzebub knew it. Ze had opened up an actual Dictionary to find it. Actually, Ze had searched the _entire_ Dictionary for the _perfect_ word that described how Ze felt, how Ze felt when Ze first saw her. 

After Armaged-didn’t and after the Trials, Beelzebub hadn’t really checked up on Crowley. Ze didn’t want to and Ze figured if Ze just left him alone, he would leave Hell alone. As far as Ze knew, that was Heaven’s mentality with Aziraphale as well. However, Beelzebub and Gabriel still met up in secret every once in a while to discuss restarting Armageddon, but they never got past the talking-phase. 

It wasn’t until about two years after the failed Apocalypse that they realized that Aziraphale and Crowley were no longer in London. They had passed the bookshop by accident, only to see that it was completely dark and empty. For some reason, that made them more nervous than knowing where they were. 

They immediately had their head offices locate the traitors, and both reports came back the same: they were residing in a seaside cottage in the South Downs town of Seaford. 

“We have to go see,” Gabriel said.

“Are you insane? I knew you were zzztupid but insane?” Beelzebub asked. “Thizzz could be a trap. Both of them together?”

“They could be planning something of their own! Come on!”

When they arrived, sure enough, Crowley’s Bentley was in the driveway, so they knew he at least was home. They walked up the front steps and paused in front of the door. 

“Should we knock?” Asked Gabriel. 

“I’m not knocking,” Beelzebub said. 

“Well, I don’t want to knock!”

“And you would risk just barging in?”

“Fine!” He said and knocked on the door. Inside, they heard a dog barking and a faint voice say, “I’ll get it!”

A girl opened the door. Immediately, they knew she was human, but her red hair reminded them of Crowley. Upon closer look, they saw her blue eyes. Crowley didn’t have blue eyes, but Aziraphale had blue eyes like that. She looked angelic like Aziraphale too, dressed in a soft blue with her hair framing her face. 

“Hi, can I help you?” She asked in a sweet voice and flashed a warm smile. 

Beelzebub felt something turn inside zir. Zir heart began to beat fast and Ze felt like zir stomach was full of flies now too. Ze was speechless and couldn’t answer Eve’s question, so Gabriel did instead. 

“Hello, human girl. I’m the Archangel Gabriel and this is Lord Beelzebub, is -“ 

Eve’s entire demeanor changed. Her smile dropped and she looked petrified and slammed the door shut. “Dad! Zira!” She ran into the kitchen where they had been sitting at the table. “We’ve gotta go!” 

“Eve, dear, what are you talking about?” 

“They’re at the door!” She said and grabbed the largest kitchen knife they owned. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Crowley asked. “Eve!”

“The _door_! The -“ She turned back around to come face to face with an Archangel and a Prince of Hell. The knife dropped from her hand and clattered onto the floor. She was frozen. Aziraphale and Crowley were frozen. Only Abel wasn’t frozen; he was barking at the two strangers. 

“Abel... _Heal_.” Eve slowly backed away. 

“G - Gabriel... Always nice to see you...” Aziraphale said, slowly inching closer to Crowley.

“Of courzzze the two traitorzzz would be living together... Creating their own weapon to zzztop another Apocalypse?” Beelzebub turned to Eve and stared at her with a malicious look. 

Aziraphale grabbed Eve and held her close to him. “No, Eve is just human!” 

“Eve?” Gabriel asked. “Really? Not very original.”

“That’s my _name_, asshole!” She snapped at him but still stayed at Aziraphale’s side. Crowley, standing in front of the two to act as a barrier, couldn’t help but smirk. 

And neither could Beelzebub. Usually, in the presence of an Archangel, a mortal would be on their knees begging for mercy. But this human... was _different_. She had balls. She had a fire inside her. 

Little did Beelzebub know, Eve had heard about Gabriel and Beelzebub and the trials. She heard how Heaven treated Aziraphale. While Beelzebub was the Prince of Hell, Eve didn’t feel any fear. In all honesty, she feared Gabriel more. Gabriel, who just wanted to execute Aziraphale. Gabriel, who verbally abused Aziraphale for lord knows how long. It was a mixture of fear and hatred. 

“Just leave us alone,” Crowley said. “That’s _all_ we want, is to be left_ alone!_”

Gabriel laughed. “What did you think was going to happen? You were going to avert Armageddon? Move out into the country and live a normal, human life? With this... _human?_ Humans die!” He grabbed Eve’s arm and yanked her away from Aziraphale. “They’re so fragile, so irrelevant.”

Eve screamed. “Let me go! _Let go!_” She pounded on Gabriel’s bruising grip on her arm. “Let _go_ of me!” She grabbed the first thing she could find on the counter; she really wished it was a knife, but that was on the floor. What she grabbed was a ballpoint pen, and that pen was thrust into Gabriel’s arm. 

“Agh! _Fu_ -“ He let go of Eve to grip his arm and yank the pen out. 

Beelzebub wanted to burst out laughing, but that thought was cut short by another one of Eve’s screams.. It all happened in a flurry. Gabriel had his hand raised, ready to smite her, and in an instant, both Aziraphale and Crowley were in front of her. This time, it was Aziraphale in Gabriel’s face.

Often times, it is hard to remember Aziraphale was once a warrior, that he had his own platoon in the first war between Heaven and Hell, that before he selflessly gave it away, he had a flaming sword. 

“I think you should leave now…” Aziraphale threatened.

Gabriel was about to retort, but Beelzebub put zir hand out to stop him. “Maybe we should.”

Eve finally looked at Beelzebub, like, _really_ looked at zir. She gave zir a questioning look, and Beelzebub could feel the blush start to spread across zir cheeks. Ze had the strange urge to take her, keep her for zirself. Ze had never seen a human so beautiful. Before Ze could be any more embarrassed, Ze miracles them away from the Cottage.

“What the _Hell_ was that?” Gabriel asked, turning to Beelzebub, still red-hot.

“_You! _Getting your ass handed to you by a human _girl!_” Beelzebub burst into laughter after holding it in for so long. 

“Stupid human. She’s worse than them!”

“You were really going to smite her! Even _I_ wouldn’t stoop so low azzz to smite an innocent human!” _Did that really just come out of my mouth?_

“She stabbed me!” He gestured to his arm, which had already healed.

“And you grabbed her! She wazzz scared, humans fight back when they’re scared!” 

“And why do you care?”

Beelzebub froze. _Because she’s beautiful and different. She didn’t look at me the way she looked at you, and I’m the Demon here. _

Beelzebub wanted to see her again, but Ze knew Ze couldn’t without Eve screaming bloody murder, not after what just happened. But Beelzebub just wanted to watch her, watch her talk and laugh and smile. That _smile_… Nothing so glorious exists in the deep pits of Hell and it would be burned into Beelzebub’s brain forever. If only Beelzebub could just watch her from afar… And then, like a sack of bricks, it hit Ze.

“Beelzebub?” 

Ze blinked a few times. “I’ve gotta go.”

“Go? Go _where?_”

“_Go!_” Next thing Gabriel knew, the Prince of Hell had turned into a fly. Nothing more inconspicuous than a fly on the wall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
